A Friend from the Opposite Side
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: Lux and Ahsoka, just being friends. NOT romance, but a little fluff. 6th story. Please enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Friend from the Opposite Side  
><strong>__A fanfiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks  
><em>**FYI, THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE! Sorry if you wanted that, but I may do one in the future. But please still read. Just a little fluff. Hope you like :D**_  
>O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O<em>

As he watched the shuttle land, Lux couldn't help thinking that this was a bad idea. What was his Mother thinking? Inviting Republic senators to the house. Weren't the Separatists against the Republic?

The young Human was perched on a wall, and leaning on a stone pillar. When the shuttle had landed, the doors opened. Mina, his mother, walked out and told him to help the guests with their luggage. He hopped off the wall, and walked down the stairs, occasionally missing out a few steps. Behind Mina was a Human female, who had a hood over her head. From what Lux saw, he'd say she was about mid-thirties.

But behind the woman wearing the orange outfit and the pale hood, was a Togruta who was suspiciously looking around. Her striped lekku and montrals were quite short, so Lux considered her to be about his age; maybe a little younger. She wore a red outfit, with stripes off red fabric on her upper arms. She wore grey leggings, with diamond shapes cut out at the sides. She had a rusty orange skin colour, and she had white tattoos on her face. Her big baby blue eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed him. She obviously wasn't happy about living with the enemy either.

Before he reached Mina and the woman, Mina gave her a one armed hug.

"Please allow me" Said Lux politely as he took a little bow and took the case out of her hands. The Togruta was next.

"May I?" He asked. He bent down slightly to take the luggage from her small hands. His hand accidently brushed hers.

She moved her hand away and said "I can handle it"

Lux stared at her, a confused expression on his young face. What kind of person wanted to carry stuff that they didn't have to?

While Lux stared, the Togruta glared at him, her blue eyes narrowing. Lux raised an eyebrow in confusion. The Togruta was the first to break eye contact by turning her head and walking off.

Lux smirked to himself slightly, knowing he was going to be friends with her.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**So that was the first chapter of my new story :) Hope you liked it :D Sorry it's short, I mean, it's only the first chapter :P Anyway Please please review, and tell me if I should continue ;) Thanks!**


	2. Lightsabers and Life

_**A Friend from the Opposite Side  
><strong>__A fanfiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks  
><em>O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0

**Lux's POV**

I was sitting on the wall, thinking about my Father. I couldn't believe that it was nearly a year ago when he died. It was so different without him. So terribly different. I heard light footsteps, and looked towards my right.

I saw that little Togruta girl, walking down the steps, her tiny hands clasped behind her back. I looked from her face, to her waist, where two silver cylinder shapes were hanging off her belt. They were lightsabers! She was a Jedi? She couldn't be…She was too… innocent looking. Plus, she looked around me age.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" I asked, lifting up my hand a little.

She stopped and turned towards me and said "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Before the war, I was always told that the Jedi were good"

"And now?"

I hopped off the wall I was sitting on "I don't know any more," I stared to walk down the stairs "There are a lot of terrible things happening. A lot of killing. And now my friends are saying that the Jedi, are to blame"

She also started to walk down the stairs, her hands still behind her back "I'm the first Jedi you've ever met, aren't I?"

I looked away from her, "Well, um… Yes"

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stood in front of me, about two or three meters away. She said, "Look at me. Not so bad am I?" She crossed her thin arms over her chest, and stared at me a little. I raised my eyebrows slightly at her question, but I did as she asked. I looked her up from her tiny feet, right to the top of her headtails.

"No, not bad at all"

"Urgh," She rolled her eyes, "Well, it seems boys are the same whether they're Republic _or _Separatist" She turned around and started to walk off again. It was quite a windy day and colourful leaves were blowing all around us.

"Wait!" I jogged after her. When I caught up with her I asked, "How many Separatists, have _you _met?"

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Well I mean, you think we're all the bad guys, but how many of us, have _you _actuallymet? And droids don't count." I tried to add a bit of humour in the conversation.

She sighed. "Well, other than military officers like Grievous and Ventress, none, I guess. You and your Mother are the first"

We stopped and I stood in front of her "Well, look at me. Am I so bad?"

She looked away and blinked. I smiled, I could tell she didn't like to beaten in anything. Especially in something that wasn't even a game. I saw that her headtails went a darker shade of blue.

"No, you're not _that _bad anyway" She smirked to herself, and we carried on walking.

What? What did she mean?

We sat down on the wall of the fountain, the cool water spraying us gently.

"So, what do learn about at school then?" Ahsoka asked, shifting slightly so she was facing me.

"Pretty much everything. Languages, species, war. What do you learn at the Temple?"

She raised an eye marking at me, "Take a guess"

"Um, lightsaber moves? Oh and how to use the… Force. It's called that right?"

"Yup, and we meditate and all that. But it's so boring. I only meditate when I need to, or when my Master tells me"

"Hey, you never told me your name, what is it?" I asked

"Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker" She said proudly.

"Padawan?" What in the universe was a Padawan?

"Apprentice, student, whatever you want to call it"

"Oh"

For the next hour or so we just sat there, talking about the war, life, and other interesting things. As we started to walk back, my Mother shouted for us to come inside for dinner.

"So what's for dinner?" Asked Ahsoka, who was walking beside me.

"I don't know, probably something fancy"

"Well, then, I'll look forward to something fancy. We barely get anything fancy at the Temple. Hey, I'll give ya' a race"

"You're on"

"OK, we'll race to the top of the stairs. 3, 2, 1… Go!"

I started sprinting, running up the stairs like a maniac. I was out of breath when I got to the top. I put my hands on my knees and panted. I looked up and saw Ahsoka leaning against the wall, looking at her nails. "What took you so long?" She asked, a playful smile on her face.

"What? Huh? How did you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways"

"Oh really? You mean cheating?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No. I mean using my natural abilities to thrash you in about everything you do" She stuck her tongue out at me, and then smirked.

"Come on, let's just get to dinner" I walked past her and she followed me to the dining hall.

"Whoa, that's a big table" Said Ahsoka, her blue eyes scanning the huge table.

"You gonna sit down?"

"Where should I sit? There's like, twenty choices"

"Just sit next to… Um, Padme? That's her name, right?"

She nodded her head, and sat down at the table. Though Padme wasn't at the table yet, Ahsoka could tell where she was sitting because there was a glass of white wine on the table next to her.

I couldn't really think of anything else to say, so I just stared at Ahsoka's lightsabers while she was fiddling with them. She took one off her belt, and started twirling it around in her hands. I was quite amazed at her simple action, but it was just the she span it around her fingers, then let roll over her hand. She sighed lazily, and put her elbow on the table, then rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. She was staring at her table, her eyes focusing on nothing. It seemed she wasn't even focusing on twirling the lightsaber. He stopped looking at the one in her hand, and then lent over the table slightly to get a good look at the other, shorter lightsaber on her waist.

Wait, didn't Jedi have _one_ lightsaber?

"Why do you have two lightsabers, instead of one?"

She looked up from the table, and said, "Well some Jedi, have one, others have two, and even sometimes they have a double ended lightsaber." She said, still twirling her lightsaber in her hands.

"But how come that one's shorter?" I pointed to the little lightsaber on her waist. Ahsoka immediately stopped spinning her lightsaber. She gently set it down on the table, and then took the other off her belt and set it down next to her lightsaber.

"This," She picked up the longer lightsaber, "Is a normal lightsaber. And this," She picked up the shorter version "Is a shoto, a shorter version of a lightsaber. How many lightsabers you have, is usually to do with your style of fighting. My style is being quick and agile, rapid feints and switches. I used to train with one lightsaber, but my Master thought I should try and fight with two. I usually use the longer lightsaber to block, and the shoto to cut quickly. Quick like my style. And later, that is if you want, I'll show you moves" She clipped her lightsabers back onto her belt, then said brightly "Padme and your Mother are coming"

I frowned at first, but then remembered that Jedi can sense things. When Padme and my Mother walked in, I heard Ahsoka mutter "Finally."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**So, chapter 2 finished! Please review dudes!**


	3. Just stuff

_**A Friend from the Opposite Side  
><strong>__A fanfiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks  
><em>O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0

**Ahsoka POV**

I was in my room. It was a cream coloured room, and there was a single bed in the corner. I dumped my luggage on the floor, and flopped down onto my soft bed. I slipped my boots off, and placed them next to the bed side table, which had a lamp on it. Next I took my gloves off, revealing the white stripes on my wrists that most people did not see.

We finished dinner about an hour ago. We had nerf steak and it was beautiful. I honestly don't remember the last time I had food like that. Sometimes my Master would cook, but his cooking didn't taste too good. Plus, I ended up in the medbay for a few days. Never eat Anakin Skywalker's cooking unless you want to die or have a stomach ache for hours.

Tomorrow, I'm showing Lux some lightsabers moves and stuff. 

Lux.

He's nice, and polite. Different from all the other boys my age that I've met. Either they annoy me, or they'll start flirting with me. It's _always _one of the two. Maybe both on some occasions. But he's different. Maybe it's because he's a Separatist, and I'm a Jedi. Who knows? I sort of felt sorry for him. Nearly a year ago, his Father died.

I never knew my parents. They abandoned me, just because I couldn't keep up. Being the smallest and weakest of your tribe was a hard life. If you couldn't keep up, you'd have to learn to fend for yourself. Just like I did. But I did it alone. From that, I learnt to only trust people who love and care for you. I was only a baby when they abandoned me, and I shouldn't remember it; I was too young. But I do, and I remember it clearly.

But it was different for Lux. His Father loved and cared for him, and Lux did the same for him. It must have been hard for him to lose his Father. I'm surprised that Lux doesn't hate me and Padme. I mean, we are from the Republic.

I heard a soft knock at the door. I stood up, and trotted over to the door and opened it. It was Padme, the lovely and friendly brunette woman that I had grown close to.

"Hey, Padme," I chirped happily, "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if you've settled in all right" She replied, glancing around the room, chuckling a little when she saw a pile of my clothes pilled on the floor. "Looks like you _have _settled in"

"Yep," I smiled, "Are we doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, we're staying here all day. Just relaxing and having a bit of fun."

The brunette smiled warmly at me and asked, "Have you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Just gonna show Lux some moves with my lightsaber"

"You're such a show-off!" Padme teased lightly, poking me in shoulder.

"Hey! He asked me!" I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted my chin up a little. Well, he didn't ask me, I offered and he accepted. But I wasn't going to tell Padme that.

"Okay then sweetheart, I'll leave you to get to bed and unpack _properly_" Padme grinned at me again, the turned and left, gently shutting the door behind her.

I smiled; Padme was just like a sister to me. Sometimes even a Mother, one who loved me and cared about me. The Mother I never had.

I put all of my clothes in the wardrobe, and got changed into my sleeping clothes. Sitting on my bed, bored out of my mind, I started polishing and cleaning my lightsabers. My longer lightsaber had quite a few scratches on it. I was about two years old now. I only built my shoto a few months ago. I got up off the comfortable bed, and walked over to the window. I crossed my arms on the windowsill, and stared at the beautiful gardens outside. It was never this pretty on Coruscant. Well, except at night, when the stars came out and shone bright, lighting up the pitch black sky.

I started to get tired, and my eyes started to droop. I walked back over to my bed, and then climbed inside. I curled into a tiny ball and closed my eyes. I relaxed into the soft mattress and covers, and snuggled into them. I don't think I've been in a bed this comfortable before. It was so warm and soft, like sitting on a cloud with a heater. After I had completely relaxed, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep…

_**The Next Day…**_

I woke up to the sound of birds tweeting and chirping. I opened my eyes yawned loudly. I glanced over to my datapad that was on the table. Whoa! It was ten o' clock! I usually got up about five or six. It felt nice to a lie in, not getting up at stupid o' clock in the morning. For some reason I still felt tired, and since it was a free day, I could sleep as long as I wanted. Lux said he'll come and call for at about 12 o'clock, so I had about one and half more hours of sleep. I rolled over onto my side, and rested my head on my arm. Just as I was falling asleep, I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and said, "Come in!"

Padme – wrapped in a fluffy red dressing gown – opened the door and stepped inside. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I didn't wake you, did I?" She said as she came and sat down at the edge of my bed.

"No," I replied, "I was already awake. And I take it you've only just got up."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I can still see your sleeping clothes underneath your dressing gown, and you have a terrible bed head."

"Excuse me?" Padme bolted off my bed, and started searching around the room, looking for a mirror. "Oh my goodness! Are you telling me that I just walked down the corridor with a bed head! No wonder those maids were laughing!"

I burst out laughing "Not really!" I was laughing so hard that tears started to drip from eyes. Padme flopped back down on the bed, and lightly slapped my arm "That was NOT funny" She scolded playfully, then started laughing.

"So what time do you plan on getting up, Sleepy Head?" Padme teased.

"I dunno, I might as well get up now"

"I'll leave you to it then" Padme left the room, with her red gown sliding on the floor as she walked.

I got out of bed, and took a nice, long shower. After I had finished in the shower, and got changed, I went down for breakfast. After breakfast – which was AMAZING – I went for a stroll in the gardens, admiring all the plants and the atmosphere. If only we had beautiful gardens on Coruscant. These gardens reminded me of Naboo, Padme's home planet. But thinking about Naboo wasn't all happy memories. One: It reminded me of Jar Jar Binks, the _very _annoying Gungan. Two: The Blue Shadow Virus, the dieses that almost killed me and Padme and Rex and some other clones.

I got changed into my usual Jedi clothing, and stared at myself in the mirror. Gosh, I was short; for my species_ and _age. I also looked younger than I was. But I was fine with that. Plus, I wasn't a typical Jedi, I didn't wear the Jedi robes that most Jedi did, I preferred clothing where I could about easily. I am also very flexible, and very fast, so I need to be able to move quickly. I also use the very unorthodox grip of Shien, the reverse grip. 'Cause that's my style.

Master Plo Koon taught me the Shien grip when I was very young. Very few Jedi use the reverse grip. I don't see why though, it's a very grip to block blaster bolts.

Another knock on the door, but this time a little louder. I adjusted my belt, then went over to the door and opened it.

It was Lux.

"So," I said, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over my chest, "You ready for some awesome moves?"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0**

**Chapter 3. Done. Please review! Please review! Please review!**


	4. Lightsaber training

_**A Friend from the Opposite Side  
><strong>__A fanfiction written by StarWarsRocksMySocks  
><em>O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0

Back flipping and landing on the wall of the beautiful fountain, Ahsoka ignited her green lightsaber, the brilliant light illuminating her orange face.

Lux was enjoying her little 'demonstrations' a lot, he honestly found it fascinating. "Now do another flip and land in the splits!" He yelled over to his friend.

Ahsoka jumped high into the air, he body tucked up as she flipped, spread out her legs, and landed in the splits. She flung out her arms and shouted "Ta dah!"

Lux clapped and cheers, and then walked over to the Togruta. He helped her up, "Wow. Does that hurt at all?"

"A little, but I've done it loads of times." Ahsoka replied, smirking a little.

"So how far along are you? In your Jedi training, I mean."

"To be honest, I don't really know. I started my training two years early. The council say I'm brilliant with a lightsaber, but I guess I need to work on my force skills a little."

"Do you have to learn hand to hand combat?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Can we have a little fight?"

Ahsoka raised an eye marking, "Sure, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

Lux looked a little worried after she said that, but he could tell she was joking when she burst out laughing. When she was still laughing Lux thrust his arm out, hoping to punch the laughing girl. "Wha?" Lux frowned. Ahsoka was now standing behind him. He tried to punch her again, but as quick as a flash, she was back over at the fountain.

"Surely you're quicker than that!" Ahsoka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lux charged at her, his fists clenched tightly, ready to punch. This time she didn't dart away, she just ducked and moved her body away from his swift punches, dodging them. To Lux's surprise, she hadn't even moved her feet. Just her upper body.

He swung out his leg, hoping to knock the other teenager straight off her feet. She darted to the side, too fast for the human eye to see the movement clearly. At that moment, to him, she was just a red and orange blur.

Panting a little, the Human said, "Surely all Jedi can't move that fast?"

Ahsoka snorted, "Of course not! Not many of us can Force Dash! You have to be _really_ fast to do that."

"Is that what you just did? A Force Dash?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka smiled, "Do you wanna have a go with my lightsaber?" She asked, holding up the shiny but scratched hilt. Lux shrugged his shoulders, and Ahsoka said, "I'll take that as a yes, then. I'll be right back." After saying that, she jumped up, landing in a tree, and then she leaped over to the house, letting gravity pull her down. She practically flew through an open window.

Lux raised his eyebrows, wondering where she had gone and why she couldn't just use the front door like normal people. She reappeared at the window and jumped down, landing on the ground with light feet. She jumped down all the steps in one huge leap, and walked over to Lux. She sat down on the healthy green grass and put her lightsaber in her lap. Lux sat down next to her, crossing his legs as he examined the lightsaber in her lap. She picked the lightsaber with the Force so it was floating in front of her. It was level with her chest. She lifted her hands, and at the same moment, the lightsaber slowly started to depart, the parts floating away from eachother. From inside the middle of the hilt, a small green crystal came out, shining brilliantly. She let all the parts drop to the floor, but the crystal landing in her awaiting palm. She fiddled with it her waist belt for a moment, and bought out another crystal, the same colour, but less bright and had a slightly different shape and size.

She lifted the lightsaber parts again, and let the new crystal float into it. Once the lightsaber was back together, she handed it to her Separatist friend.

"What did you just do?" Lux asked.

"I changed the crystal to a training crystal. It's so you won't accidently cut your arm off or something. I always carry a training crystal around with me, just in case I feel like training."

"So what do I do now?" Lux knew he sounded kind of stupid asking that, but her honestly had no idea how to work or do anything with a lightsaber.

Ahsoka smirked and pointed to the little hovering machine that was beside her head. Lux was so fixed on the lightsaber being taken apart to even notice the little floating droid. "You block the blaster bolts. Don't worry, if get hit, or accidently stab yourself, you'll only get a minor burn. It won't scar or anything, you'll be fine. Trust me." She stood up, "Throw my 'saber over."

He tossed the weapon over to her. She caught it with ease in her left hand, and flicked a button and the green blade sprang to life with a _snap-hiss._ She passed it back to him and walked beside him. She adjusted his hands around the hilt. "Okay, no what?" He said. Lux was actually surprised at the weight of the lightsaber. It felt as light as it did before. Maybe the actual blade had no weight.

"You just deflect the bolts. Oh, and just to tell you, it's harder than you'd think." She smiled and flicked on the little droid. It sent a red bolt flying at him and he held the lightsaber at an angle. The bolt deflected off the blade, sending it smashing towards the wall. _That wasn't too hard now was it? _Lux thought. The droid sent another bolt towards him and he swung the blade sideways, sending the bolt hurtling over to Ahsoka. She stepped sideways, watching the bolt as it flew past. "Lux, are you trying to kill me?" She laughed.

"Sorry!" He apologised, but Ahsoka smiled at him.

After blocking more bolts – and missing some – Ahsoka stopped the machine. "Well done." She walked over to him, clapping her little hands together, "Now try and aim the bolts at _me._"

"What? What if it hits you?"

"Don't worry. I'll move at the last second. Just pretend I'm a droid of something." She said, smiling at him.

"Uh, okay."

He swung the lightsaber right, completely missing the bolt, and it smacked into his shoulder. "Ow!" He cried quietly.

"Oh come on, Lux!" She teased him, "Once I broke _both_ my wrists in battle, and I still fought! And this other time, my leg got slashed open while I was fighting a rancor!"

Lux grunted and continued to block – or fail blocking – the incoming blaster bolts. Ahsoka turned off the machine again, "Well done." She said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked defensively, trying to deactivate the lightsaber. Ahsoka playfully snatched the lightsaber out of his hands, and deactivated it herself.

"Nothing; you just need more practise. Well, a _lot _more practise."

Lux, a little frustrated with the Togruta, said, "You do it then!"

Ahsoka shrugged like it was no big deal. "Sure." She turned the machine back on, and held her lightsaber behind her in the reverse grip.

Before the droid started to shoot, Lux asked, "Why are you holding it like that?"

She didn't answer, just whirled and twirled the lightsaber around, blocking and deflecting the bolts. Lux fiddled with the remote and turned the machine off. He said, "Why are you holding it like that? It looks kinda weird."

Ahsoka shrugged. "That's my chosen form. There are different lightsabers forms to choose from, and I chose this one.

"…Okay."

"I was taught when I was very young. And not many Jedi use it, it's the most uncommon form."

… … … … … … … … **.. …**

**Yeah, kinda boring, cheesy, and all that. Well, I hoped you liked it (Cuz I didn't like this chapter) and please review! :D lol. **


End file.
